The invention relates to an arrangement for sealing glass plates or panes in wooden window or door leaves or wings, whereby the glass pane arranged in the leaf frame is supported on the outside of the frame against a glass rebate chamfer and on the inside of the frame against a glass retaining strip, whilst in each case interposing an elastic strand seal.
In the construction of wooden window glazing systems, it has been known to place elastic putty between the outer faces of the window panes to be glazed and the inner faces of the associated glass rebate chamfer and said putty must be highly adhesive due to the desired good sealing action. However, for applying such putty it was necessary to force the same out of cartridges, tubes, etc into the gap between the glass pane surface and the surface of the inside of the glass rebate chamfer or glass retaining strip facing the glass. It was then necessary to smooth the surface of the putty layer introduced in this way, in order to give a clean appearance thereof in the finished frame. However, it was scarcely possible to avoid the glass pane and/or lined frame from becoming smeared with putty, it then being difficult to remove the smears. Moreover, in the case of careless joining together, leaks can occur within the putty layer due to cavities, which could prejudice the desired sealing action. Relatively difficult operating stages would be required if it was subsequently necessary to replace the glass pane in such a wooden window glazing system. Thus, the entire frame is covered with adhesive material on its inside in the vicinity of the putty joint, so that it must firstly be cleaned after removing the previously used pane, e.g. by means of a knife or the like, so as to remove the still present sealing compound. However, glass could be broken on disassembling the existing window pane if the removal of the sealing compound was not carried out with adequate care and despite the removed putty, the glass was still secured in position by putty residues.
Instead of using elastic putty, attempts have also already been made to use prefabricated other seals. However, the need has arisen with the hitherto used weather seals to provide recesses or grooves on the surfaces of the glass retaining strip or the glass rebate chamfer facing the glass pane, which once again led to the risk of undesired entry of moisture into such depressions. However, in this case, the penetrated moisture could not be removed again, leading to wetting of the wood and consequently to fungoid growth, tne destruction of the wood and other disadvantageous consequences.
German Utility Model No. 8,215,352 discloses a weatherseal, which does not require such recesses or grooves in the glass retaining strip or glass rebate chamfer. However, this known weatherseal is only intended for the inside of the window, i.e. for introduction between the window pane and the glass retaining strip, because it is not self-supporting and would otherwise fall out before introduction of the pane. Although this known weatherseal does not require the making of a groove, relief-milling in the glass retaining strip is necessary. This once again leads to relatively high labour costs in producing the glass retaining strip. Although the tolerance compensation is satisfactory in a sealing arrangement using such a weatherseal on the inside of the window, this is not always adequate when larger tolerances occur.